Good Morning Starshine Chapter one
by Failix
Summary: When a young girl by the name of Azreal finds herself tangled up in the Organization, and wonders if she really is a Nobody. Numerious encounters with Sora and his friends makes Azreal want a heart even more. What will she do when she realizes her true s


**_"Azreal, Stay awake..."_**

Strands of jet-black hair hung in the face of a pale teen with half-open beautiful but dull bright blue eyes, which stared forward into the eyes of a dirty-blonde haired, green eyed boy. There was a blank expression on her face as she merely stared forward, not speaking, not moving, hardly breathing...

**"Please...Don't leave..." **

She didn't seem to know who the man was. He was speaking, but all she saw was his mouth moving, no words reached her ears. Her eyes blinked once as she turned her bright blue gaze up and to the left, spotting another boy with snowy-white hair and gray eyes. When he caught her gaze, he lowered his gray eyes, and turned his gaze to the left, but he did not speak. She turned her gaze around the room, seeing two other girls, one with red hair, who was sobbing hysterically in the corner, one with blonde hair, who looked quite sickly, and a girl with dark blue hair, who seemed very confused as to what was happening. But she also seemed to be much like Azreal.

Then, darkness covered Azreal's sight, and she slowly felt her eyes close, and someone was shaking her, but she vaguely felt it. She didn't feel anything besides the shaking, actually, her senses were numb, she couldn't even feel herself breathing, but was that because she wasn't breathing..?

**"Azreal, please don't die..."**

Now, his voice was clear, but who was he, why was he shaking her..? Couldn't he see that she was trying to sleep? She needed to sleep, s he was so tired, so weary, so weak, sleeping would solve everything. She didn't care if she died..

**"I need you..."**

Something wet on her cheek, but she didn't care. She was sleeping... Finally, she would be able to sleep. And she knew she would be sleeping for a long, long time, and for some reason, that relieved her. She would finally be able to rest as long as she wanted, and no one would have to wake her up, no one would worry. She would be nothing, and even though she had always wanted to be something, someone, she couldn't be happier..

Then she was falling, simply falling through darkness. The endless darkness. She wasn't falling fast, she wasn't falling slowly, she was descending, her hair gently smacking the sides of her face, her arms raised up slightly, her back bent forward, and her knees bent slightly..

.. ...

It seemed like ages, her memories slowly fading and disappearing. People she once knew were erased from her mind, friends she had known were deleted from her memory. Things she had memorized had been thrown out of her mind, and little things that held no importance were quickly and easily disposed. She couldn't remember anything, except one phrase that quite a familiar boy said as she laid in his arms..

**_"You saved me before, now I'll save you."_**

"I'll find you, Azreal... I won't leave you alone in the dark..."

She couldn't remember his face, couldn't remember the feel of his skin, only his voice, the determination and sadness it held.

Then, something or someone reached out for her in the darkness,**"Azreal, wake up!"** a voice screamed. She could not tell if it was a girl or a boy, she could only tell that it was very important that she wake up. Why, she did not know, but for a nanosecond, she actually wanted to wake up...

**"Azreal! "**

That didn't matter right now. She just wanted to go back to sleep, to go back to falling gently towards nothing. Her attention span was short, and she couldn't find herself concentrating on anything anymore, only falling and floating. But at the moment, she wasn't falling, only floating in one spot..

**"Don't go back to sleep!" **The voice demanded as she received a rather hard punch in the chest. Her eyes tightened closed as she slowly placed a hand on her chest. Her movements were like she was under water. She screamed out, and her voice was a shock even to herself. It echoed throughout the darkness.

She felt as if she were punched in the chest once more, and again she screamed, agony in her voice as it wavered slightly,**" Stop, please stop!" **She screamed as she clutched onto her chest. Once again, she felt her chest being pounded, and again, and again. It then struck her...There was no hand near her, nothing to punch her. It wasn't a hand that was causing so much pain, it was a heart... Her _heartbeat_.

Slowly, the pain decreased, and so did the darkness. A blinding bright white light invaded her vision, and she placed her hands in front of her eyes. For the first time in what seemed like a million years, her feet gently touched the ground, and she weakly took a step forward, and another step, and another step, walking blindly through the darkness until it disappeared, and she stood in the middle of a white room..

**"_Azreal_... You're finally awake..." **Said a man in a black trench coat as he walked towards her and took off his hood, revealing bright green eyes and red hair, "**It's about time."**


End file.
